I Won't Be Home For Christmas
by watercooleromance
Summary: All of the Camdens are gathering for Christmas, but what Camden won't be coming home, and why? Read and review! 3rd chapter up! 12.26.05
1. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

**I WON'T BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Song is I Won't Be Home For Christmas by blink-182.

A/N: This isn't going to be long, probably 3 chapters at the most.

The whole Camden family is gathering for Christmas, but who won't be home for the holidays and why?

_Outside the carolers start to sing  
I can't describe the joy they bring  
Cause joy is something they don't bring me…_

Christmas was in the air at the Camden household. Christmas is a magical time, but especially for the Camden family. And this Christmas was going to perfect. The whole family had not been together in what seemed like ages, but this year they would be reunited. Everybody was looking forward to Christmas with anticipation, longing to be with each other again. Matt, the oldest Camden child –although no longer a child, but a student in his last year of medical school and a future gynecologist- would be coming along with his wife, Sarah, a fellow medical student. Matt and Sarah were flying home to Glen Oak, California from New York, looking forward to present the rest of the Camden family with some exciting news. Mary, the second in a long string of Camdens, was expected for the holiday, too. Her husband, Carlos, and their young son, Charlie, would accompany the eldest Camden daughter on her trek from Buffalo, New York to California. Mary and Carlos had just recently gotten back together, and their relationship was slightly rocky, but they were determined to make things work out for the sake of their child. The 3rd oldest Camden, Lucy, who only lived a block away from "Fort Camden", was to celebrate the holiday with the family as well. Lucy's-a minister-, husband Kevin and their daughter, Savannah, would also be participating in the holiday festivities. The person the family dreaded seeing the most was arriving with the middle Camden child, Simon. The person who the holiday would be much more joyful without was his fiancée, Rose. Simon was a good person. He was a college student, who may have gotten into some trouble before, but none of the Camdens could understand how he got mixed up with such a woman. Rose was a selfish, whiny, demanding, rich, spoiled brat. She expected far too much from Simon, and had pressured him into getting her an engagement ring he couldn't afford and moving their wedding date up. Nobody was very fond of her at all. Naturally, the 3 youngest Camden children would be home for Christmas. Ruthie, a sophomore in high school, and the 6 year old Camden twins, Sam and David, still lived at "Fort Camden". And at the head of the Camden household were Annie and Eric. Still going strong after having 7 kids together, they were good role models for their children, and very pleased with how their kids grew and are growing up. They, more than anybody, were overjoyed at having the whole family together for Christmas and were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their kin, as they ran about getting last minute things done on the eve of December 23rd.

Eric slowly walked through the house, making sure every decoration, down to the last light bulb strung upon the brightly lit Christmas tree, was in place for the arrival of his family the next morning. Through the living room window Eric could see icicle lights suspended from the roof, softly swaying in the night breeze. All around the house miscellaneous Christmas decorations were strategically placed, with the Christmas tree as the main event. The tree had an assortment of ornaments ranging from ones that said things like 'Baby's First Christmas' to homemade ones assembled from hard macaroni and Elmer's glue. A nativity scene was carefully set up in the middle of the front yard, and a wreath purchased from a local Boy Scout troop found a home on the front door. After making his rounds around the house, Eric entered the kitchen where he found his wife, 3 of his children, and the sound of the radio blasting 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'.

Annie, Ruthie, Sam, and David were all seated at the kitchen table together, also preparing for the arrival of the family. Sam and David were tossing sprinkles onto a batch of Christmas cookies, dancing with the music, but somehow the sprinkles were missing the cookies and instead finding their way into the twins' mouths. Ruthie was skillfully applying a line of icing to the edge of a delicious looking gingerbread house. Annie was flipping the pages of a cookbook, getting hit by flying red and green sprinkles left and right, and trying to decide what recipe for chocolate cake she would use for dessert on Christmas. Chocolate cake was Simon's favorite.

After getting a glass of water, Eric walked to his office, locked the door and started to wrap the Christmas presents he had purchased for Annie. But, he was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing throughout the house. He glanced at the clock on his desk. 10:22. Eric sat for a moment, trying to decide who could be calling at such an hour, but then the phone was picked up by somebody else in the house.

"Hello?" Annie had picked up the phone.

"Mom," It was Simon. Annie immediately noticed something was wrong, from the way his voice sounded. Simon sounded depressed and tired, and his voice was scratchy.

"Simon? Where are you?"

"At my apartment. Listen, I'm not going to be coming home for Christmas," he spoke softly, his voice cracking.

Annie was taken by surprise.

"What? What do you mean you're not coming home?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Oh, yes, you can. You need to come. Everyone will be here. I'm making your chocolate cake. We have presents for you. You don't have to wear candy cane pajamas, you can-"

"Mom," Simon interrupted. "Merry Christmas."

And then he hung up.

Annie placed the phone on the receiver and slowly sat back on the table, staring into thin air.

"Mom…?"

Annie snapped out of her momentary gaze at the sound of Ruthie's concerned voice. Annie gave a heavy sigh.

"Simon won't be home for Christmas."

"W-What?" Ruthie asked. Out of all 6 of her siblings, she and Simon were closest. She had been upset that he did not come home for Thanksgiving, but was looking forward to him coming home for Christmas.

"He didn't tell me why." Annie explained to a curious Ruthie.

"Maybe problems with Rose…"

Annie managed a smile. Although she didn't like to see her son so down, she did like the idea of a possible break up between Simon and Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy ran through the kitchen door of the Camden house, out of breath, as if she had just run a marathon. "Mom!" she exclaimed, seeing her mother reading the newspaper at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong? Is it Savan-"

Lucy took a deep breath. "No, no, no. It's not Savannah or Kevin."

"What's wrong, then?"

"The supermarket is out of eggnog!"

Annie rolled her eyes. Lucy was hosting the Christmas Eve party that night. She had been stressing over it since Thanksgiving. Annie got out of her chair and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out 2 quarts of eggnog. Lucy grabbed the cartons out of her mother's hands and hurried out of the house at the speed of light, nearly knocking down her father on the way out. Eric walked over to his beautiful wife and gave her a quick kiss on her head.

"Did you get the kids?" Annie asked.

"They're on their way in. You know, I really wish Simon were here. Maybe… maybe I should take a drive up there…"

Annie wanted him to. She desperately wanted to know what was bothering Simon, so she could stop worrying, but also respected his privacy.

"No, Eric."

"You know maybe I could help him…"

Annie gave him a stern look to show him that she wasn't kidding. Eric gave up the fight just as Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, and Charlie came in the door.

After exchanging hugs, kisses, and 'Merry Christmases' with everybody, Eric snuck into his office to call Simon.

After getting his voice mail and leaving a message for him, Eric finished wrapping Christmas presents, and at 5:00 everybody made their way over to Lucy's house.

The inviting smell of a roasting turkey in the oven filled everybody's noses as they walked through the front door of the Kinkirk house, everybody's except Simon's.  
_  
It's Christmas time again  
It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year  
I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer  
You people scare me  
Please stay away from my home  
If you don't wanna get beat down  
Just leave the presents and then leave me alone._

I won't be home  
I won't be home for Christmas


	2. Blue Christmas

**Blue Christmas**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, as usual.**

A/N: Read and review, please!

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you;_

_I'll be so blue thinking about you._

_Decorations of red_

_On a green Christmas tree_

_Won't mean a thing if_

_You're not here with me  
_

All alone on Christmas Eve, Simon sat in his dark apartment. He heard his cell phone ringing and, suspecting that it was a family member, didn't even bother to answer it. Now his phone was beeping, signaling that he had a voice message. Ignoring it and making his way through the darkness, Simon laid down on his couch, his mind clouded with anger and self-pity. _Why…_he wondered, _why…? I gave her everything, EVERYTHING, she wanted! I went bankrupt for that damn ring! She forced me into moving the wedding date up, even though I didn't want to! I got into fights with my parents because of her! _"All of that," Simon softly whispered to himself, "for nothing." _What kind of nerve does she have to cheat on me, after everything I did for her! And at Christmastime! She couldn't let me enjoy Christmas, at least!_

XXX

While Simon was feeling down in an empty apartment, the rest of his family was together and enjoying themselves at Lucy's house. Everybody was sitting down to dinner and helping themselves to the delicious meal that Lucy had spent all day cooking. Although they were all surrounded by love and family, not one of the Camdens could stop their minds from wondering where Simon was and what was wrong with him. All Annie could think about was how depressed Simon had sounded on the phone the previous night. Meanwhile, Eric was twitching in his seat, itching to take a drive to Simon's apartment. But, this was impossible for his wife, suspecting he might try to do so, was keeping his car keys hostage. Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Carlos were disappointed that they would not be able to see Simon, because, living across the country, they rarely ever got the chance to see him. Kevin, on the other hand, suspected that Simon might be in trouble with the law, and, siding with his father-in-law, wanted to go visit Simon. Lucy, however, following her mother's example, had robbed Kevin of his driving privileges for the night. Even if she had her license, there was no need for Ruthie to take a drive in heavy traffic just to find out what she already knew. Ruthie knew something had most likely happened with Rose. If he had been in any real trouble, Ruthie knew he would have come crying home to her mother and father. That's just the kind of guy Simon was. But, nonetheless, the Camden family was worried about him. 

XXX

Simon couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he might explode. The holidays were a time for family, and he couldn't stand being away from his. If anything was going to help him get over his breakup with the woman he loved and who he thought loved him in return, it was being with his family. Grabbing his car keys and jacket, Simon ran out of his apartment and to his car. _Destination: Lucy's house._

_I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain;_

_And when that blue heartache starts hurting,_

_You'll be doing all right_

_With your Christmas of white,_

_But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas._

**A/N: Short, I know! Sorry for the Rose fans (if there are any), I just can't stand her! Read and Review! The last chapter will be posted sometime next week. I'm trying to work on my other 7th Heaven FanFic, _Trouble in Paradise_, at the same time, so sorry for the wait.**


	3. I'll be home for Christmas

**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is the final chapter.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

Although the traffic was heavy, and at several points Simon's car had come to a complete stop, he knew getting home to his family would be well worth the trip. On the drive to Glen Oak Simon's car radio was playing Christmas carols nonstop and for the first time this year Simon was put into the Christmas spirit. Even though money had been tight for Simon and he was unable to purchase any gifts for his family members, he knew that delivering himself on the front steps of the Camden house would be a present good enough for his whole family. Simon was able to keep his mind from drifting to painful thoughts about Rose for the whole 7 hour trip. Feeling refreshed and like a new person, Simon pulled into the driveway of his childhood home at 2:00 am on Christmas morning. Not wanting to startle his sleeping family, Simon spent the remainder of the night in his car, his chest silently moving up and down with his unconscious breathing.

When he awoke a few hours later, the sun was bright and Simon used his arm to shield his eyes from the light. Looking at his watch he saw that the time was 8:00, surely his family would be awake by now. Simon walked up the front walk and turned the doorknob on the front door of the house. It was unlocked and Simon walked through it. Before he had a chance to glance around the house for any sign of life, he was smothered in a hug from his mother.

"Oh, Simon! You came!" Annie squealed and kissed Simon on his forehead.

Simon smiled and returned the kiss to his mother. Annie led Simon into the living room where he saw Sam, David, and Ruthie ripping wrapping paper off of their Christmas presents. Simon gave them each a hug and then sat down on the couch between his mother and his father.

"Is there anything I can get you, Simon?"

"No, Mom, I'm okay."

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Eric asked Simon, hoping to get an answer.

Simon hesitated first and then answered his father. "Actually, I want to tell you something."

Eric and Annie were both on the edge of their seats now. "Okay, go ahead."

"Rose and I are over."

Eric exchanged a glance with his wife. They couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

THE END

**A/N: Sorry, I wanted to have this on Saturday but I was really busy. Review! Happy holidays!**


End file.
